Blueberry
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Sometimes you just get what you're asking for and if you're asking for it by torturing Grimmjow with a lollipop, it's only a matter of time. If you don't believe me, just ask our favourite strawberry. (GrimmIchi, ONESHOT)


**Pairing: GrimmIchi (malexmale, if you don't like that, don't read)**

**Word count: 660**

**A/N: Idea came to mind when I was studying and my mom came into my room carrying a tray of strawberries... Don't blame me, blame the strawberries. Part of my 100 word challenge number 59. Blue (what else, right?)**

* * *

Grimmjow was sure of it. Ichigo was punishing him for something. What that something was? Hell if he actually knew, did he look like a fucking psychic? Although it was probably because he had tried to sneak into the shower with the shinigami. Not just once, not just twice, but three times this week. And the week wasn't even done. Besides, he was still very determined.

Not that he had actually gained anything with trying. The result never changed. He'd get a shampoo bottle (strawberry-scented, which added to the blue-haired man's amusement) thrown to his face and a black eye, courtesy of one substitute shinigami's fist.

It's not like he was sorry about it either. Seeing Ichigo flustered and pissed off while wearing nothing but a flimsy towel was (not so) surprisingly a huge turn on. He'd do it all again just to see that again. (He planned on it too.)

Okay, okay, so maybe he _did_ know what he had done wrong, don't fret. Guilty as charged. It was bad enough he understood why the orange-haired teen was mad at him and had decided to make him pay. (Really, Ichigo influenced him too much. He actually cared enough to see the other's point of view.)

But still, he sure as hell didn't deserve to be tortured like this and what Ichigo was doing was nothing short of pure torture. No scrap that, he'd rather be tortured than this. He'd rather have his arm cut off again. (Okay, maybe not, but you get the point.)

What was going on, you ask? They were seated in the living room, so far so good. Ichigo and his little sisters were having an animated conversation about God knows and Grimmjow could care less. The problem was what Ichigo was doing while they were chit-chatting about whatever it was they were chit-chatting about.

The substitute shinigami had taken it upon himself to eat a lollipop like his life depended on it. No eat was the wrong word, he was sucking on it like it was a you-know-what (or that might've just been Grimmjow's imagination).

The thing was, every other minute he would taunt Grimmjow even more by pulling it out of his mouth and letting his tongue dart out to lick that damned lollipop.

In itself that was bad enough and Ichigo knew it. Now add to that the fact that the shinigami's eyes never left Grimmjow's, not even for a second, and you have a very, very sexually frustrated arrancar on your hands. Note the double use of very.

On top of all that, one of his sisters, Karin, had caught on to what her brother was doing. She sent Grimmjow a smirk as Ichigo decided to once again give his treat a tentative lick. Grimmjow's body couldn't help but shudder in anticipation for something he wasn't even sure would follow.

It was when a dangerous glint appeared in Karin's eyes, however, that Grimmjow swallowed nervously. Ichigo noticed his sister's look and sent the same one in Grimmjow's direction, which had every alarm bell in his head going off at once.

When one Kurosaki looked like that it was bad enough, but when two shared the same look, he was sure what would happen next would be worse than the torture he had previously had to endure.

"Say, Ichi-nii," Karin started, her tone innocent. "What flavour is that lollipop?" she asked, which earned her a confused look from her sister, a glare from him and a sly smirk from her older brother. A smirk that was, by the way, incredibly sexy in Grimmjow's opinion.

"Blueberry."

Ichigo pronounced every syllable with the utmost care and emphasis, popping his lollipop back in his mouth after giving it another swirl of his tongue. Grimmjow lost it then. He didn't even care if Ichigo's little sisters were still watching, the strawberry was going to get what he was damn well asking for.

_Blueberry._ A fucking blueberry-flavoured lollipop.

* * *

**A/N: If Ichigo is a strawberry... Then Grimmy is a blueberry? I like to think so. (Review and tell me what you think :) )**


End file.
